vhs_and_dvd_creditsfandomcom-20200214-history
The Fairly OddParents: School's Out the Musical VHS 2005
Opening Previews * Barnyard: The Original Party Animals * The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie * SpongeBob SquarePants * The Fairly OddParents * Duel Masters Paramount Bumpers * Feature Presentation FBI Warning * Licensed Only for Non Commercial Private Exhibition in Homes. Any Public Performance Other Use or Copying is Strictly Prohibited. All Rights Under Copyright Reserved. Opening Logos * Paramount - A Viacom Company * Nickelodeon Opening Credits * The Fairly OddParents * Created by: Butch Hartman Episode Credits School's Out! The Musical Ending Credits School's Out! The Musical * Directed by: Butch Hartman * Executive Producers: Butch Hartman, Fred Seibert * Written by: Steve Marmel, Butch Hartman * Songs by: Guy Moon, Butch Hartman, Steve Marmel * Producers: Bob Boyle, Steve Marmel * Line Producer: Deirdre Brenner * Special Guests: **Ben Stein as the Boring Pixies **Method Man & Redman as the Rapping Pixies * Music by: Guy Moon * Fairly OddParents Theme Song by: Ron Jones & Butch Hartman * Storyboard by: Dave Thomas, Tom King, Heather Martinez, Maureen Mascarina, Shawn Murray, Aaron Rozenfeld, Karen Heathwood, Chuck Klein, Jay Lender, Caleb Meurer, Aaron Springer * Art Direction: George Goodchild * Sequence Directors: Ken Burce, Gary Conrad, Sarah Frost * Story Editor: Steve Marmel * Associate Story Editor: Jack Thomas * Storyboard Director: Dave Thomas * Production Manager: Randy Saba * Production Coordinators: David Bureggeman, Ken Mu * Production Assistants: Diana LaGrandeur, Melaney Love, Tami Friend * Script Coordinators: Cynthia True, Kevin Sullivan * Executive Assistant: Austin Block * Design Supervisor: Ernie Gilbert * Character Designers: Eric Bryan, Ernie Gilbert, Gordon Hammond, Bill Schwab * Layout Designers: Edgar Duncan, Larry Murphy, Jim Worthy * Prop Designers: John Seymore, Frank Rocco * Additional Designs: Tim Power * Opening Sequence Digital Animator: Ernest Chan * Lead Cleanup Artist: Ray Leong * Model and Layout Cleanup: Jose Hernandez, Matt Holtz, Dave Manners, Isaac Marzioli, Andre Nieves, Shoshana Stolove, Donna Zeller * Storyboard Revisions: Edemer Santos, Monica Tomova * Background Painters: Dan Chessher, Honroe Gauthier, Holly Kim, George Taylor * Color Key Stylists: Kristin Donner, Cynthia McIntosh, Teri Shikasho, George Goodchild * Sheet Timers: Ken Bruce, Michelle Bryan, Gary Conrad, Sarah Frost * Final Checkers: Kathy Gilmore, Bill Exter * Recording Engineer: Justin Brinsfield * Assistant Recording Engineer: Mishelle Smith * "School's Out - The Musical" Starring ** Timmy, Baby Flappy - Tara Strong ** Cosmo, Dad, Jorgen - Daran Norris ** Wanda, Mom, Flooky, Mrs. Dinkleberg - Susanne Blakeslee ** Chet Ubetcha, Plunky - Jim Ward ** Mayor, Chompy Crocker, Dinkleberg, Human Bullet - Carlos Alazraqui ** Gary - Rob Paulsen ** Veronica, Betty, Tootie, Yvette Ubetcha - Grey Delisle ** Chetser, Kid Reporter #1 - Jason Marsden ** AJ - Gary LeRoi Gray II ** Sanjay, Sanjay's Dad, Binky - Dee Baker ** Francis - Faith Abrahams ** Floppy Bob - Scott bllock ** Boring Head Pixie, Boring Sanderson - Ben Stein ** Rapping Sanderson - Redman ** Rapping Sanderson - Method Man ** Backup Singers - Chelsea Moon, Dusty Moon, Savannah Moon, Guy Moon * Casting Supervisors: Maryanne Dacey, Cara Newman Ruyle * Dialogue Editors: Matt Corey, Robbi Smith * Picture Editor: Otto Ferrene * Post Production Supervisor: Athena Lobit * Director of Post Production: Jason Stiff * Post Production Coordinator: Molly Maldonado * Additional Post Production Services: Andre Boutilier, Justin Smith * Post Production Sound Services: Advantage Audio, Inc. * Sound Effects Editor: Robert Poole II * Foley Artist: Craig Ng * Foley Mixer: Marilyn Graf * Re-Recording Mixers: Ray Leonard, Michael Beiriger * Digital Audio Transfer: J. Lampinen * Post Production Services: Modern Videofilm * Telecine Colorists: Dan Judy, Kim Schneider * Animation Production Services: Yeson Animation Studio * Special Thanks to: Margie Cohn, Alison Dexter, Albie Hecht, Kevin Kay, Herb Scannell, Mark Taylor, Cyma Zarghami * Production Executive: Rico Hill Closing Logos * A Frederator Incorporated Production Nickelodeon Copyright * Nickelodeon * © 2005 Viacom International Inc. All Rights Reserved. Nickelodeon, The Fairly OddParents, and all other related titles, logos and characters are trademarks of Viacom International Inc. Closing Logos (cont.) * Paramount - A Viacom Company Category:Nickelodeon Category:The Fairly OddParents Category:2005 Category:VHS Category:Paramount Category:Frederator Studios